In today's world, more and more devices utilize network connections to function. For stationary devices in an Internet of Things (IoT) environment, such as home appliances, machinery, etc., traditional Internet-based client-server connectivity using wired or wifi protocols provides a straightforward solution. In other cases, where direct connectivity among the devices is required, a peer-to-peer (P2P) network may provide a more robust solution. For example, in a remote sensor network with limited Internet connectivity, a collection of sensors may be arranged in a P2P grid that allows individual nodes to communicate with and through each other.
Challenges however arise in systems of moving devices, such as drones, autonomous vehicles, etc. While a P2P network could be a useful approach for moving devices, difficulties arise as distances between devices change, devices come and go from the network, bandwidth requirements change, and latency issues arise.